Negative Thoughts
by JRedd7272
Summary: Mia starts getting worried when she hasn't gotten any news of Chany recently. When Redd comes over, the third Agent offers to ask him to see where Chany went. Nothing bad is happening, except for what was happening with Chany... mentally.


**Wazzup, everyone! I have returned in the regular Splatoon fanfic section, and I am back with a quick one shot that I wanna release before I go ahead to make another big story, just to take a break from City of Light. ;)**

**So this one shot is basically some more fluff. Cuz I'm good at making that kind of stuff. But all the action will be saved for when I start making the next big story.**

**But I got nothing else to say apart from those things. I hope you enjoy this quick little one shot! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

It was a chilly day in the Square today. Just a small breeze of wind that can be felt as people walk by, doing their own designated plans that they had in mind today. Because not even the weather stopped people from doing their everyday plans of fun.

But not everything is always good.

Mia was sitting down on one of the chairs near the table at the center of the Square. She donned a gray sweater, but still kept the rest of her normal gear on her as always. But it wasn't even that in her mind.

She rested her chin on her elbow, with a bored look on her face. But she wasn't bored because she got nothing on her mind. She was actually concerned, but shows a bored look because of how she usually is.

Mia just lets her eyes wander around the Square. People were busy talking or doing some battles. Not that it bothered Mia at the slightest. Knowing her, she thought about something else going on with her right now.

"Hey, sis."

Mia sat up and looked over as soon as she heard that voice. It was Redd, who was wearing a maroon sweater, but still kept his signature hat and shoes.

"Hi, Redd." Mia said quietly. Redd grabbed a chair and pulled it over to the table Mia was at. Then he sat down on the chair, sitting across from his twin sister.

"You feeling okay?" Redd asked.

"It's nothing, bro," Mia sighed, "Except just one thing that has been on my mind lately. I haven't seen Chany in a while. Normally she would call or text me almost every day to offer me to hang out with her. But that hasn't even happened at all today."

"She's not afraid of... the event coming back, is she?" Redd gasped as something sparked in his mind.

"It's been a week since the 'City of Light' splatastrophe. Everyone is over that. I assume Chany would feel the same." Mia groaned.

"Yeah, you're right. I dunno what I was thinking." Redd said as he looks over at one side of the Square.

"I don't blame you. Some people could still be afraid." Mia assured.

"True. But anyways, back to the topic," Redd reminded, "I agree that I haven't seen Chany about a few days since that dumb event. I dunno what's going on with her. But I hope it's nothing too serious."

"I'm planning on visiting her because I need to know what's going on." Mia said as she stood up.

"Good idea." Redd agreed.

"But now since you're here, Redd... I'd appreciate it if you came along with me. This is Chany that we're talking about." Mia requested.

"Okay. Maybe I'll call Joel, David and Flint to see if they'd like to come along, too." Redd said.

"Go ahead and do that. I'll meet ya here when you're done." Mia replied.

"Okay, sis. I'll see ya then." Redd stated. Then he turns into his squid form and super jumps away, leaving Mia back to looking around the Square, but just standing up this time.

Mia couldn't see Chany walking around. Is it the chilly day that is preventing Chany from answering any texts or calls? That may not be possible, considering the last few days were warm and sunny.

What could be going on with Chany?

* * *

***scene: Redd's apartment***

Redd lands near the entrance to his apartment. He inserts the key to unlock the door, and then heads inside. Once he closes the door upon entering his large home, he immediately pulled out his squid phone from his pocket.

Redd first opened up the text app, going into the Squid Bits group chat.

* * *

***Squid Bits group chat***

SquidBits101: Hey, anyone there?

ICanHazMemes: I am!

SquidBits101: 'Sup, David. Joel there?

ICanHazMemes: Joel's busy. It's only me.

SquidBits101: Oh.

ICanHazMemes: What's up, Redd?

SquidBits101: Yeah, uh, can you come over to my apartment when you get the chance? I wanna talk with you for a bit.

ICanHazMemes: What's wrong?

SquidBits101: I'll tell you when you get there.

ICanHazMemes: Okay. I'll be over as soon as I can.

SquidBits101: Cya there.

* * *

***back in real life***

After that small chat session was done, Redd pulled out the phone app, and then proceeded to call Flint. It only took about 10 seconds for the dial tone to be heard, and then Flint picked up almost immediately.

_"Oh my cod! Hi, Redd!"_ Flint greeted excitedly. And Redd could also hear Flint mumble about being excited about Redd being the one to call him, instead of the other way around.

"Heya, Flint. What's up?" Redd questioned.

_"I'm doing alright! So glad you managed to call me today!"_ Flint giggled.

"Yeah, that's because I wanna tell you something," Redd said, "This is starting to bother me a bit, and my sister feels the same way. But I just wanna ask you, first of all, if you saw Chany at all today."

Flint was silent for five seconds before he answers by saying:

_"No, I haven't seen her at all, actually. I have no idea what's going on. Is it something bad? Is that why?"_

"That's what I'm trying to find out. I'd like you to come over to my home so we can discuss this for a bit." Redd requested.

_"I will be there faster than you can say 'Booyah'!"_ Flint responded.

"Got it. See you then." Redd said. And then he hangs up. He then walks over to the couch in the living room, and lays down on it. He would might as well get some rest.

Redd closed his eyes as he began to think about what's wrong with Chany. There's no way she could want to feel too bad about the City of Light takeover! That has been over for a week! And no one even talks about it anymore, just like any other current event: they come, and then they go. Simple as that.

Other than that, Redd couldn't possibly think of another solution. He does remember what Flint told him when it was Chany's birthday, but it couldn't be about that either, considering for her, it was just a misunderstanding.

But right when Redd was trying to come up with another theory, he heard the door knock. Redd opened his eyes, and walks to the door and opens it. There, he saw Flint and David together.

"Hi, Redd. I came from your behalf." David said.

"Good. Come in." Redd replied. David and Flint step inside the apartment, and Redd closes the door. Redd was also happy to know that Flint was getting along well with Joel and David, as Flint _is _a big fan of the Squid Bits since they first formed.

"Where's Joel at, David?" Flint asked curiously.

"Joel's out for a charity event. He won't be back til a couple more days." David responded.

"Oh. Nice to know that he really cares to others." Flint complimented while showing a big smile.

"Indeed! He always likes participating in any chance he gets!" David said as he shows a smile as well. But then he gets back on topic as he faces Redd, who patiently waited for their attention.

"Oh, yeah. Why did you text me, Redd? You said that something is wrong?" The cyan squid questioned.

"Yes, it's about Chany," Redd explained, "Since it's been a whole week after all the carp that has happened, I haven't managed to get a hold of Chany. Granted, I didn't call or text her much. But Mia did, and she is really starting to get worried."

"*gasp* Oh no!" David cried as he puts his hands on his cheeks.

"Do you know what might've happened, Redd?" Flint asked. Redd opened his mouth, about to speak, but then he got interrupted when he heard the notification sound from his squid phone.

"One sec." Redd insisted, quickly pulling out his phone. And he ended up going to the text app again, as that's where the notification heeded its call.

"Who is it?" David questioned as he raises an eyebrow, tilting his head to one side.

"Mia. She said she's going to meet us by Chany's apartment when we're done." Redd stated.

"Tell her we'll be there in a second." Flint requested.

"Way ahead of ya, dude." Redd agreed while nodding. Then he sends a quick text back to his sister. Once he sent the text, Redd put his phone back in his pocket.

"I guess we'll just head there now. I want to know what's going on myself." Redd insisted.

"Oh, sure thing, Redd. We'll be happy to come along." Flint replied.

"Yeah! I hope Chany is okay!" David added.

"Well, we're about to find out..." Redd reminded.

* * *

***scene: outside Chany's apartment***

Mia waited by the door, her hands in her sweater pockets. She looked around to see where Redd could be at. She seemed close to go in there herself, but she wanted to stay patient enough to at least be with her brother for this.

A minute passes by, and Mia looks over to see Redd, David and Flint walking towards her.

"Oh, cool. You arrived." Mia said with a smile.

"Came here when I got your text. Hopefully we're not too late." Redd responded.

"Heh heh, far from it." Mia chuckled. She reaches over and knocks on the door.

"Chany? Are you there?" The third Agent called out. And she waited to see if she'll get a response.

...

Nothing.

Even after all of that waiting. There was nothing.

"Guess we're going to have to come in." Flint sighed.

"Does Chany have a spare key?" David questioned, confusion being very noticeable in his tone. Mia smirked as she looked at the lockbox under the doorknob.

"She told me the code. I've been here before." She said. She enters the code in the lockbox (which I won't tell ya ;]), and then the small little box opens, which had a small, gray key.

Mia puts the key in the lock of the doorknob, and turns it. Then Mia opens the door, to realize that it was dark. Almost no lights were on. Just a little to spread at least a little light in the whole apartment.

The group of four head inside the apartment. But they saw no sign of Chany. David felt a little fear of the fact that she might've been squidnapped. But Redd quickly assured him that may not be the case...

unless they may not actually find her inside.

"Guys! Over here!" Mia whispered. The other three quickly came over to where Mia was at. She was near Chany's bedroom door. But the reason why she insisted the whole call in the first place...

is that light can be seen from the other side.

Mia took the quick opportunity to open the door. It wasn't locked, which seemed unusual. So the group of four stepped inside the bedroom, and the first sight they saw made them get even more concerned.

Neat as the room still as, they saw Chany laying down on her belly, on the bed with a pillow over her face. Her Cap of Legend was off her head, and on the small desk near her bed. And the group can also see the poor girl shaking, along with some hiccup and sniffling sounds while she stayed in that one position.

She was crying. The group saw Chany crying as soon as they walked in the door.

"C-Chany?" Mia and Flint yelped in unison. Redd and David stepped back a little, but they were still close in case anything else were to happen.

Chany removed the pillow from her face to stare at the group with teary eyes. Her eyes were red and puffy, and some tear stains could be found on her cheeks. She must've been sobbing for a while now.

"W-Why are you here...?" Chany mumbled.

"Are you alright, Chany?" David asked. Chany frantically shook her head as she sat upright.

"What's bothering you?" Redd questioned. Chany just made a sad noise, not wanting to talk about it.

Mia took the quick opportunity to sit down next to Chany. She was close, but not too close.

"W... Why would you even want to be friends with a pathetic lose like me?" Chany asked. Everyone was at shock when they heard her say that.

"H-How could you say that, Chany?! You're not a loser! You're a great friend!" Flint shouted.

"Don't say that about yourself! It'll only make things worse!" Redd warned, as he did remember a similar moment he had before even _before_ the City of Light event took place.

Mia wrapped her left arm around Chany. Chany put her hands on her laps as she let some more tears stream down her eyes.

"Just explain why you're crying, Chany. We're worried for you." Mia cooed, talking in a soft voice to comfort her. Chany was a bit surprised by that, since Mia almost never talks in a soft voice like that.

Chany rubs her nose with her sleeve before opening her eyes to look at all of her friends.

"I-I'm going through some things, okay? It's too much for me to handle. It's way too much!" Chany cried. The group were at sympathy from that.

"Is it negative thoughts?" Flint assumed.

"Negative thoughts. Yes." Chany repeated.

"But... what kind of negative thoughts?" David asked.

"She means some things she has in mind that are deemed to make her uncomfortable or sad." Flint explained.

"An example, David... like me when I thought about my parents. I still feel vulnerable when I think about them to this day." Redd added.

"Oh! Okay! But dang, that sucks." David said sadly.

"What are some of these... negative thoughts you have, Chany?" Mia questioned.

"It's best if I don't tell you, Mia. *sniff* Some things are best unknown." Chany whimpered, rubbing her eyes to stop anymore tears. But that wasn't even close to working.

"Chany..." Redd sighed, "I know it's hard, but you need to talk eventually. Bottling up your feelings will only make things worse. I learned that the hard way, and I still have a tough time getting used to it."

"I have negative thoughts at times too, Chany. We need to let out our thoughts to others so they may know as well." Flint reminded.

"We don't wanna see you like this, Chany. Please let us help you." David pleaded.

Chany just kept her head down. Mia lets go of her grasp around Chany's back, and just continues to have a somber look from seeing the pink Inkling like this.

"If you tell us, we may find a solution." Mia offered. Chany inhaled through her nose, and out through her mouth. Then she looks at her best friend with teary eyes. Mia's right, she can find a solution if they work hard enough to fix the negative thoughts.

"I'm... I'm a doorstep baby..." Chany mumbled.

"W-What?" Flint yelped. David was just downright confused.

"Seriously?" Redd exclaimed.

"Uh-huh," Chany replied, "My parents abandoned me as soon as I was born. I just do remember being heard that they put me at someone else's house. An Inkling couple with yellow hair took me in and raised me to become who I am today. But I never knew who my real parents are, and I know I never will."

"S**t... that's awful!" Mia said, with complete surprise in her tone.

"A-And that's not even my o-only thought, Mia," Chany cried, "It's also because of all the mental issues I have. I have a bad temper, and I regret it. I just don't know how to control it! That's exactly why I'm... such a loser. I'm just a squidiot who can't easily control anger, and I am afraid of losing the ones who become my friends. Like... like you guys..."

"Chany," Mia said as she got serious, putting her left hand on Chany's right shoulder, "Do not call yourself something you are not. You are way better than this. Don't let the negative thoughts get in over your head. You're a great friend, and you will not lose any of us. I can promise you that."

Out of quick instinct, Chany hugs Mia tightly, her sobbing face in contact with Mia's sweater. Mia just sighed, and she hugs back, still showing a small smile.

"Poor Chany..." David cried.

"Her life wasn't perfect, but no one is ever perfect. Because we all have our experiences." Flint said.

"I can relate, Flint. I can easily relate. We just need some time to let Chany collect herself." Redd added. And they all stood in a standing position next to each other, being sure not to disturb Mia and Chany.

After five more minutes have passed by, Chany pulls away from the hug, wiping away the last remaining tears from her eyes.

"T-Thank you, Mia. You... You're a really great friend..." Chany thanked.

"It's all in my job. I just try to make people safe, and happy." Mia chuckled.

"We're glad you're okay now, Chany. Even after all the negative thoughts." Flint said.

"It's been rough for all of us. But we got through it. And you can, too." Redd responded, showing his signature smile and wink. Chany smiles back and nods. She was getting better quickly!

Now it's all positive thoughts.

"So... what now, guys?" David asked.

"Up for some of Crusty Sean's Seanwiches? On me." Mia requested as she looks at Chany. Chany's smile gets bigger, and she reaches over to grab her Cap of Legend, then she puts it on her head and adjusts it.

"Just lemme get by shoes on, and I will be right there!" Chany said happily.

"Booyah!" Redd and Flint cheered in unison.

"Alright, meet ya near the entrance, Chany! Try not to be late!" Mia teased, stifling a laugh. Chany lowers her brows and smirks.

"Oh, don't worry! When it comes to Seanwiches, I'm there as soon as you call!" Chany exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips. Then she walks back over to put her shoes on.

"Awesome!" David giggled.

"When you're ready, give us a shout." Mia reminded. And then the group of four left the apartment, leaving Chany to attend to herself.

Chany did think about some of the rough moments she had in the past. But now that her friends were there, she just shook it off and went back to her own thing. She puts her shoes on, and then jogs over to meet with the others.

Even negative thoughts have nothing against the power of friendship. And when it comes to Chany, she has hope.

* * *

**Author's Note: That's all I got today! Quick one shot done, and now I'm ready to begin my good 'ol story! And it's specifically in Splatoon this time! :p**

**With all the good stuff out of the way, Stay Fresh, everyone, and I will see you next time! :D**


End file.
